Not at all
by Vee-Melee
Summary: Death the kid helps Crona with a problem. M just in case. KiddxCrona male


Everyone in their little group always had pairings. Maka and Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki, but what about Death the Kid?

* * *

Kid was walking down the hall one day, late for class, though it didn't matter for him. As he strolled down the long hallway, he saw another kid. He quickly figured out who it was though. It was the new kid, Crona, and she/he was leaning against a wall. Kid had no feelings for Crona, because Kid just couldnt decide whether it was a boy or a girl. Everyone always said "he" but truthfully, if you had Crona's frame and hips, you would think "he" was a "she" too. Kid continued walking, planning for just a wave to Crona when he passed, but then he saw something suprising. The boy/girl was _crying! _Kid instinctly walked over to the person, and said in his calm, collected voice,

"Crona, what's wrong? There's class going on right now." The pink-haired-person turned around, and Kid felt the urge to tie him down right now and get those bangs _symmetrical_, but he resisted it and instead looked at the person's face, which had tears running down it. Kid quickly said,

"Let's go outside, where it's nice and calm, alright?" Crona shook his/her head in agreement, and they quickly strolled outside, where they sat on a bench together.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Kid felt a weird feeling in his stomach, and it was probably from being so close to this person. Crona was practicly sitting in his lap, for Death's sake. Crona quickly realized this though, and quickly scooted away.

"I... I think I got into a fight with M-Maka." as soon as he said that, he started bawling all over again, and Kid decided he had to handle this situation. He scooted closer to the person, and put his arm around him/her, and said,

"Well, Crona, knowing Maka, she has a kind soul and will most likely forgive you. If you think you did something wrong, I think it would be best for you to just go up and apologize." When he finished that word, Crona only seemed to cry harder, so Kid did something he never thought he'd do. He put his hand under Crona's chin, forcing him/her to look upward, and put his lips on Crona's in a gentle, soft, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he wiped the tears off of Crona's slim face, though inside he was cursing himself.

_'Imbecile!' _he thought, _'Why would you do that? You don't even know what gender this kid is, yet you kiss em anyway!' _Kid quickly turned away, his cheeks turning a shade of hot pink, and said, almost whispered,

"Sorry." But then he heard Crona chuckling, and he looked up at the boy/girl, who was also tuning red. Crona stopped, and looked at Kid, and Kid said in a lod, clear voice, "I'm sorry for doing that Crona. It was completly uncalled for. Heck, I don't even know your gender, yet I go out and kiss you..." He slapped his palm to his forehead, leaving a mark, and Crona, looking shocked, leaned over and pressed his lips against Kid's, holding them there, and said,

"Would you care..." Kissed him again on the jawline, "If you knew..." Another kiss, on the neck, "I was a boy?" At that sentence, Crona quickly pressed his lips against Kid's, catching him as he was about to answer Crona's question, and put his tounge in Kid's unsuspecting mouth, tasting him, and not pulling away for breath until absolutly nesasary. Kid looked shocked, but strangly pleased, and he said in a seductive tone,

"Not at all!" and pulled him into another kiss, just as the rest of the group walked in.

"Hey... WOAH!" Soul yelled out as soon as he saw the two, who had moved on from just kissing and had began to feel each other, running their hands up and down each others back, thighs, hair. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, and BlackStar said,

"We just wanted to tell you guys you both needed some romance in your live, cuz me and Tsubaki are dating, so are Soul and Maka, but i guess you found it!" He started laughing loudly in a Blackstar-ish manner, and Tsubaki and Maka just gaped at the two caught boys, whose cheeks were glowing with embarresment. Finally, Kid spoke up, and said,

"Well, we've solved that problme already." And pulled Crona onto his lap, and pulled the blushing, stuttering pink haired _boy_ into another kiss, and led on where they left off, even in front of everyone else.


End file.
